Is There A Next Time?
by ZackiepoosCloud
Summary: The Manjoume house has always been sort of... broken up. But one day, Shoji goes too far and kills his only adopted daughter. Now, Judai Yuki is just trying to live life without one of his best friends. But what do you do when they pop up suddenly?
1. Chapter 1

_Manjoume. _

_It's a name that I've actually grown to love. The two youngest members of such family… Jun was one of my best friends, despite what he says. He knows it. But… he's not the one that I'm talking about right now... It was __her.__ Now, sure, you're probably like- What the hell? Her? But yes, I said it- __her.__ A __girl.__ We've all seen them before. _

_Now, Chosaku and Shoji were the idiots who decided that they wanted to get together- gross incestuous mother-fo. Now due to the fact that Shoji- who I'm guessing would be the chick since Chosaku is such a womanizer and all- couldn't bear children, they decided to adopt._

_But what idiots! They adopted a sixteen year old girl! She was the same age as Jun. He would always complain how weird it was- to have a niece the same age as you. I wouldn't really know. But I could always see that Jun liked her. _

_He especially started to show it at the school duel, when she decided to show up. She was seated in Chosaku's lap, peering down at her youngest uncle- or she'd prefer to call Jun 'Aniki'- with bright red eyes. That was the first time __I__ saw her. She had long dark, brown hair that was almost black- thick bangs that fell shaggily over crimson red eyes. She seemed to have the commando-thing going on, since she wore all camo and combat boots. Not really the most professional thing in the world… I was surprised that Chosaku and Shoji even let her come along. _

_She was the one who ran up on stage after I and the rest of my gang stopped Shoji from throttling the hell out of Jun. Now, she had always had some- weird power over Chosaku. I could tell Shoji really didn't like her after that. He had given her a death-glare when he saw Chosaku suddenly softened up to her words. It was then I realized- she was just like them._

_She fit in with them. She had the deviousness that the Manjoume-house produced. She was cunning and quick on her feet with her words. She easily convinced Chosaku to let go of Jun and just leave. Shoji had stopped to sneer at her before following in suit. _

_The only reason she stayed behind was to make sure Jun was actually okay. Oh, she loved her 'aniki.' She was thoroughly disappointed when she had to leave with Chosaku and Shoji. But she never was one to 'stick around a school all about dueling. Where does that get you in life?'_

_Sure, that was __her__ excuse. But of course __she__ would say that. She wasn't going to be like me- the next King of Games. Well, of course not. She was a female- so... wouldn't that be… Queen of Games? Oh, but she would have no chance against me. _

_But-… I digress. Huh. Where was I…? Oh yeah! _

_I had only seen her a few other times within the four years I stayed at Duel Academy. Everytime was so she could see Jun, since he was disowned by Chosaku and Shoji. Wait… why am I talking about this?..._

_What was her name again…? Something weird... Hito…?Hitogoroshi Manjoume… Yeah. That was it._

_Yuki, Judai._

The duel-brunette boy placed his pen down, leaning back against his chair. The soft chocolate brown eyes left the desk in his room, to the ceiling. It was a very nice apartment, five star actually. Manjoume's always pay for the best. He had come to meet Jun this time, the blacknette saying he had something _important_ to talk to Judai about, that he just- had to talk to someone about it.

Knowing Jun, it must have been important. Judai had never known the blacknette to sound so-… desperate in his life. Jun actually sounded upset, depressed. The words were still fresh in Judai's mind, actually.

"_J-… Judai… I need to talk to you. I need to talk to someone…"_

"_What? Manjoume-Kun, what's up?"_

"_I can't tell you on the phone-"He choked, obviously trying to hold back a sob. "I just- I need to talk to someone! Meet me at [insert hotel name here]. Okay?"_

"_Uh- Okay."_

"_Th- thank you!"_

That stupid- uh... Judai shook his head. A small grin formed on his tanned face. It was nearly 12 AM, and Jun had yet to show. It must have been pretty important for Jun to show up so late. But Judai knew it was hard for the blacknette to get away from his house. Or, Mansion rather. The Manjoume's wouldn't settle for anything less…

"I wonder what it's like-"

"What's like?" That dark voice caused Judai to turn in his black swivel chair, looking to the door to the apartment. Jun had walked in, in his usual black attire. Judai was wearing a black shirt and a brown jacket over it with navy pants, but- Jun hadn't changed his style-sense at all. Expected. It was red around his eyes, as if he had been crying. Now Judai knew something was up. He had only seen Jun cry once, in the bathroom, before the school duel.

"M-… Manjoume-Kun…" The brunette pushed himself off the black swivel chair, flipping the switch in the dark room, letting it illuminate the entire room once Jun shut the door. The previous light had been just a small lamp on the desk, which Judai now switched off.

"Judai, I-… I can't believe it." Jun's voice was shaking, his entire body trembling. The gray eyes were wide as he slowly stumbled to the bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"Wh- what happened?" Judai walked over to the edge of the bed where Jun sat, leaning against it. He blinked slowly, sensing that Jun was on the edge of a break down.

"She-… She's dead!" Jun exclaimed, his gray eyes tearing up again. Judai's own soft, chocolate brown eyes widened in shock. Just when he was about to ask 'who,' Jun cut through again. "Hito-! Shoji- he, he-!"

"Hito's… dead?" Judai questioned under his breath, taking a step back. No, he had to comfort Jun right now… Pulling himself up on the bed beside Jun, Judai wrapped his arms around Jun in a comforting hug, pulling him close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Years Later.**

_I had never really gotten the full story. Jun, sure as hell, would never talk about it afterwards. There were bits and pieces on the news, rumors going around. Some said that she died in a car accident. Others said that she was murdered. I thought it just a bit odd that Shoji insisted that they just buried her and have no autopsy. That started a bunch of rumors that he had possibly killed her. I think that was more believable. But that was just me. The Manjoume house wasn't the most- honest… of houses, after all. It would make sense for a member's hands to be stained with blood._

_But I never did understand the reasoning. I heard a whole bunch of different stories, all of them dealt with Chosaku. Why would Shoji kill because his adopted 'daughter' was close her adoptive father? Was that not how families were supposed to be? Again, I wouldn't really know. My family was always out for a number of reasons. So I grew up dueling other people and with Yubel- but that's a different story. _

_I felt bad for Jun. After that day, even up until now, I have yet to see him in person. I think he's supposed to be…Oh; he was always one year older than me. That makes him… Twenty-three. Wow, long time indeed. He went on to be a Pro in Dueling, just like me. But we never have seen each other since that night in the hotel. I wonder how he's doing… _

"I really do need to stop writing down all my thoughts." Judai scoffed at the words he had just scribbled down on the piece of paper in front of him. He was surprised at how good his penmanship actually looked, due to where he was at the moment. For once, the subway wasn't as crowded as one would think. There was, much to Judai's surprise, seats available when he came on. The poor lighting and rattling of the underground train would make it hard for anyone to write. But Judai thought of himself as a god, almost. So, being the rebel that he was, he just forced himself to write. It killed time, anyway.

The brunette pulled the paper out in front of him, scanning it over one more time. "Wow," he commented, letting his chocolate eyes tear away and look ahead of him. He unconsciously slipped the paper into his back pants pocket. "That's the most I've written since I left Duel Academia."

"_Next stop: Domino City. Thank you for using us as your Subway service."_

"Heh, expected." Judai stood up, grabbing on to a pole to steady himself as the subway started to come to a stop. He stretched his limbs, and then walked off as quickly as he could. Judai knew better than to hang around a subway in Domino City. People would always get run over if they did.

After exiting the subway station, he was confronted with a few boys anxious to duel a pro, and- as usual- he won against all three, who then begged for his autograph. Judai was soaking up all the attention- he absolutely loved it- before he had to bid them farewell and continue down the sidewalk to his hotel.

It was a four-star hotel, and his room was down the side of the building. He hated the looks of it, almost like an alleyway.

"If I knew any better, I'd say it was. Sorta reminds me of the Osiris Dorms," the brunette mumbled to himself.

As he pulled out the key he had received to open the door, he had to use the moon's light just to see where the key-hole was. He was about to enter his room when the sound of a garbage can moving caught his attention. Judai, being the naturally curious person that he was, put his luggage down just inside the room and the key into his back pocket.

He shut the door and turned around, looking for the source of the noise. "That's… strange," he mumbled when he found nothing. And again, the noise came. "Great, this is not funny." Judai kicked a stray piece of garbage from the concrete ground, placing his hands on his hips. "I come here for a vacation, and now I'm being stalked by kids!"

"Kids!" A creature that looked like Jack-Skellington on a larger scale, with swirled eyes and a demonic grin on it's face, appeared before Judai. The brunette took a step back, his back meeting the closed door to his room.

"Wh- what the he-!"

"More-"The Trump slammed it's hand upon Judai, pinning him in place. "I need more power!"

Those chocolate eyes stared wide into the swirled eyes of the creature pinning him to the door. He couldn't even move now, but he could see it. He was going to die if he didn't do something. Calling for help? No, he could barely breathe due to the pressure on his chest. _'Oh Ra, I'm going to die.'_

Just as the creature went to devour the pinned brunette, an arrow-shaped set of flames shot in to the trump's head, knocking it back due to surprise. A tall, brunette girl jumped in front of Judai, down from what he guessed was the roof. Her hands themselves were engulfed in flames, and she was dressed in all camouflage, except for the black combat boots. Her brunette hair was pulled back into a pony-tail that fell to her shoulders. She turned to face Judai for a moment, crimson eyes locking on to chocolate brown orbs, her crimson irises almost hidden under shaggy brown bangs.

"H- H-! Hito!" Judai stuttered out. It was then he believed that he was dreaming, completely and utterly. Hitogoroshi was dead, and Jun had said so. That was five years ago- why would Jun lie!

"Sh!" The girl said, placing her index finger over her lips for emphasis, then turned her attention back to the trump who was reaching out for her. The girl jumped up off the ground, dragging her hands down it's head until she came to an eye, shoving her hand in there. Then she jumped off, her hands no longer covered in flames. It was safe to grab Judai now, which she did, and shoved her hand down his pocket to grab the key, forcing the door open, and pushed Judai in. She also jumped in just in time to avoid the explosion she caused from the trump, shutting the door before the flames disappeared.


End file.
